SwagDracula Oneshots
by lucielliekai
Summary: ***Cross-posted from my Wattpad account*** Just some oneshots featuring Swag Dracula!
1. Heyo!

Hey, loves! (I felt I was a bit mean on my other account so I will call my readers nice names now 😂)

This is a book for oneshots featuring the one and only Swag_Dracula!  
He's a Twitch streamer that I absolutely fell in love with, his persona is so amazing! Yeah, he's the best.

Anyway! Requests are open! Comment or DM me for details. Also, if you really wanna meet the writer of these fics- to talk to, judge me, yell at me, praise me, collab, whatever- I have a Discord server! You can also just comment or DM me about details.

Okay, let's get on with it, the first oneshot is a (spicy) Brycula one! Enjoy!

 _I'm going to be keeping all notes from Wattpad in the story- any new notes will be in this format_


	2. Brycula 1

((Eyy, first part. There's smut in this one so get ready for some spicy stuff 👌👌))

Dracula sighed. It was Saturday and he just finished his "morning" stream. It went a bit too late to be considered a morning stream though- it was more like a stream that started a bit earlier than usual. He just got so carried away playing Destiny 2 with the great AznSensation2700 he played for hours, this being his only break. Drac walked down to his kitchen and started looking for something to eat.

As he was searching in his fridge, Drac felt a muffled vibration from the pocket of his pants. He pulled out his phone to see that he had a text. On the screen showed a message from Bryce: "Hey Drac. My flight just landed and I'm now on my way to my hotel ^.^"

Dracula slightly rolled his eyes at the childish emoticon but replied nonetheless: "Aight, i'll just get ready and meet you at your hotel. Make sure you're ready by the time I get there"

Bryce was playing a game on his phone when the taxi pulled up to the entrance of the hotel. He paid the driver and got out of the vehicle, grabbing his suitcases from the trunk.

Bryce walked into the hotel, quickly getting checked in. He found the elevators and stepped into one, clicking the button for the 5th floor.

While still inside the elevator, Bryce's phone went off, signaling he had a text. He quickly unlocked his phone to check who it was; it was a message from Dracula: "On my way, should be about half an hour."

Bryce typed a response while unlocking his room, stepping in and putting his bags down. Falling back onto the king-sized bed, Bryce decided it'd just be better to take a quick shower. He slowly dragged himself off the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

Dracula slowed to a stop at the intersection, turning left into the hotel parking lot. He parked his car and walked into the hotel, heading straight for the elevators. After getting off on the 5th floor, he started looking for the room number Bryce messaged to him. He found the room at the end of the hall, lightly knocking while looking down at his phone.

"Yeah, just a minute!" He heard Bryce's familiar voice from somewhere inside the room. He calmly waited while replying to a text from his housemate.

Dracula heard the door start to open, he looked up to see Bryce- with only a towel wrapped around his waist,

"Hey, Dracula, you're here! Sorry, I just got out of the shower," Bryce explained quickly, pulling Drac in for a hug.

"Hey, Bryce." Dracula smoothly said, wrapping his arms around his toned torso.

"Come on in, I just have to get dressed real quick and then we can go do stuff," Bryce said while leading Drac inside, pointing him to a couch across the room.

"Hmm, well I know a couple of things we can do now," Drac flirted while smirking, making the tips of Bryce's ears tint a light pink as he turned around to look through his bag.

"Aha, well I think I might have a bit more fun-" Bryce's teasing was cut off by the feeling of Drac pressing his front against his back, he buried his face into the crook of Bryce's neck while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Mm, what was that Brycey?" Dracula asked sensually, slowly moving his hands across Bryce's rock hard abs. He started to slightly suck on Bryce's neck, making his breath hitch. Bryce tilted his head a bit to give Dracula further access, leaning back into him. A long, breathy sigh escaped Bryce as Dracula suddenly bit down, just slightly piercing the skin.

After leaving a couple more love bites, Dracula lead Bryce to the bed, pushing him down so he was laying on his back. Drac pulled off his shirt and quickly went for Bryce's mouth, starting a very heated make-out session.

Dracula pulled back slightly and started a line of kisses down Bryce's front, slowing a bit to lightly lick and bite his perky nipples. Bryce tangled one of his hands into Drac's shoulder-length locks, the other one having a fist full of sheets.

Dracula continued down to the ever-growing tent that was Bryce's towel, sucking and biting here and there. Drac swiftly removed the cloth from Bryce's erection, freeing it from its slight confinement. He swiped his thumb over the tip, smearing the precum that had already leaked out. He gave Bryce one slow pump before taking him into his mouth. He set himself at a steady pace, taking Bryce whole every time he went down. Bryce started to try and buck his hips so Drac held him down with one hand, the other palming himself through his jeans.

"D-Dra-cula," Bryce warned shakily, giving small, breathy moans. Dracula slowed his pace before finally pulling off with a deep breath. He crawled forward before latching onto Bryce's mouth again, scraping his nails lightly against Bryce's sides. Drac pulled back slowly, admiring Bryce's flushed face; he tilted his head forward until his mouth was next to Bryce's ear,

"You got any condoms?"

Bryce let out an airy chuckle and slightly opened his eyes to point at one of his bags,

"There, in the front pocket. We'll have to make due without lube though."

Dracula gave Bryce a quick peck on the lips before standing up to grab a condom. Opening the suitcase's front pocket, he quickly found them, grabbing one before walking back to the bed. Drac removed his pants before crawling back over Bryce. He put three of his fingers in front of Bryce's face, sending him enough of a message. Bryce took Drac's fingers into his mouth, coating them with a layer of saliva.

Dracula slightly bent Bryce's knees to permit further access. Even after some stretching, Bryce was still a bit too tight for Dracula's liking, who leaned down to prod Bryce's entrance with his tongue.

Drac finally rolled the condom onto his rock-hard cock, a while after the start of the preparations. Once Dracula was lined up, Bryce's body still folded slightly in half, he moved his mouth close to Bryce's ear again,

"You know there's gonna be pain." Came Drac's breathless reminder as he kissed up Bryce's jawline. Bryce nodded before moaning out in slight discomfort as Dracula slowly started to push his erection inside of him. After Drac was all the way in, he rocked his hips a couple of times to get Bryce the most comfortable, before suddenly switching their positions; now Drac was laying on his back while Bryce sat on his dick, legs on either side of Dracula.

Bryce seemed to get the memo and started an almost-fast pace, using his legs to bounce himself up and down. Both of them were letting out quiet moans, but when Dracula's D suddenly hit Bryce's prostate, the long moan that escaped Bryce's mouth had them both filled with even more arousal.

Their positions were suddenly switched again, Bryce was now on his elbows and knees. Drac's grip on Bryce's hips was bound to leave a few marks; he was pounding into him- but he made sure he kept hitting Bryce's sweet-spot.

They were both getting close to their climaxes- judging by Bryce's erotic moans and Dracula's sloppy thrusts. Drac reached his arm around and started pumping Bryce's length.

Bryce suddenly screamed in pleasure, his climax reaching its peak. Dracula milked Bryce's dick like his life depended on it, getting out every last drop of his precious seed. Drac thrusted a couple more times before blowing his load, filling the condom. He slowly pulled out, his shaky arms making sure he didn't completely collapse onto Bryce.

After catching his breath and coming down from his high, Dracula slowly stood up, taking the condom off his now flaccid penis. He tied it in a knot and threw it into the trash, letting Bryce take a couple more seconds to recover.

"C'mon, love, we gotta get cleaned up," Drac said while wrapping his arms around Bryce, more or less dragging him off the bed.

"Hnnggh," was Bryce's only complaint, making Drac chuckle a bit. He opened the bathroom door; letting Bryce sit on a little chair as he started the shower.

After they both were clean and dry, Dracula removed the bed's comforter so they could cuddle under the blankets. Bryce was just about to give into sleep when he heard Drac's voice:

"Happy 3 months, Bryce."

"Happy 3 months, Drac." Bryce mumbled out, feeling a small kiss being placed onto his temple as he slipped out of consciousness.

((Ahaha, *add some more forced laughter here* that was some good shit wasn't it? Aha. Some spicy meatball. First time writing smut? No. First time posting smut? Also no. I'm just quuiiiite bad at writing it, sorry. Towards the end I just kind of gave up and wanted to get it over with- I hid some inside jokes throughout the writing and some phrases were written at the request of my cousin [calling you out, KK 😂]. Anygays! Should I actually name the chapters? Or just keep them as the ship name? I don't know and you probably don't care but if you wanna voice your opinion.. 👍👍😂

Heads up! Next oneshot will feature the majestic Gorillaphent!))

 _If you haven't noticed, I'm too lazy to edit the notes from Wattpad. Just replace them or whatever :P_

 _Also, I haven't used ever before so this shit is pretty crazy_


	3. Drilla (Goracula?) 1

(('Ey, you dirty sluts, get your meatballs ready because this one is spicy too 👌👌))

((if that wasn't clear enough: MORE GAY SEX, MY DUDES. THIS ONE IS JUST FULL GAY- FULL SEX [more commonly known as porn-without-plot 😂]))

Dracula was a moaning mess, slightly tugging on his restraints. The vibrator that was buried in his ass was on one of its highest settings. And the remote was across the room; held in a certain someone's grip.

Gorilla loved watching Swag squirm and struggle under the immense pleasure. The way his face flushes, his tongue lolls over his fangs as he pants, how his eyes glow a faint pink.

Gorilla stood up from his seat and stalked over to the bed that he tied Drac to.

"Don't seem to be so strong now, huh, Sweetheart?" Gorilla's voice echoed through the almost bare room, making it sound even deeper than it already was.

Drac's hands loosely wrapped around the ropes that held them in place, but he could only weakly pull on them some more.

Gorilla slowly ran his hand down Dracula's stomach, feeling how tense it was. Drac's body was almost convulsing with pleasure- but he couldn't cum with the cock ring that was put securely on his member.

"Beg for it, Dracula," Gorilla said in a commanding voice, flicking Drac's hard nips.

"Nnnh-no," was all Drac could slip out in-between moans. Dracula's eyes were now screwed shut, his brows furrowed and his lips tightly closed. Gorilla took his hand and put it on Drac's chin, tilting it towards him,

"Then I guess I'll have to do this-" Gorilla suddenly turned the vibrator to its max setting, making Dracula scream out in pleasure. The pain from his throbbing dick was getting to be too much for him, finally getting Drac to break.

"O-okay, okay! Please- fUCK," Dracula tried to talk through his immense pleasure, not getting very far with his words. Gorilla was smirking deviously,

"Please who?"

Dracula groaned,

"Pleease, Papa 'Rilla, let me cum!"

Gorilla swiftly removed the cock ring from Dracula's dong, giving it a few pumps.

Drac came with a load moan/groan, the sticky substance shooting out and getting everywhere.

Gorilla smirked and bit his bottom lip before licking them. Drac was still catching his breath right before Gorilla cleaned his mess, making his breathing hitch.

"How was that, babe?" Gorilla changed his tone of voice and started untying Dracula's binds.

Dracula still panting, smiles and whispers "...amazing," Gorilla bit the tip of his tongue,

"Better not be more amazing than me," he said with a chuckle. Drac rolled his eyes and shook his head with a tired laugh.

Gorilla could tell Dracula was close to sleep so he swept down close and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. Gorilla decided to leave Drac alone for now, letting him sleep for a bit.

((Oh my god, I made Dracula a total bottom in this and I am so not sorry 😅 [Forgive me Dark Lord, for I have sinned 😂] But how was it? Okay? Not okay? Gross asf? Give me your opinion! I love to hear feedback ^^ Also, shout-out to my cousin ac1dicth0ughts for writing the ending, as I couldn't finish it for shit. So, that being said- this was a more laid back kind of oneshot, not a lot of work or thought was put into this one : v:))

((Not really sure what the next one will be so make a request if you want!))

 _I don't know if I'm gonna keep cross-posting these oneshots, so don't look forward for any more of them on here. If you have the mobile app for Wattpad, you should be able to look up the actual book, but for some reason it won't show up on the website_


	4. Farmer Drac 1

((Hey, beauties. I realised I called you guys a bad name in the last chapter and I'm sorry, but I'm not changing it ))

((Anyways, this suuuuper short oneshot is a fluffy one that includes Farmer John- enjoy!))

"Dracula, are you alright?" Farmer John's smooth voice came through Drac's headphones, slightly stirring him from his sleep-deprived state. Drac was laying his head on his desk, his character on Fortnite just running in circles.

" 'm fine hmmrhfm," was Dracula's mumbled reply. Farmer John was slightly confused, they had also placed 32 in the last round, as Drac wasn't very awake.

"Are you even up to play another round?" Their characters were now on the flying bus, not quite at the edge of the map yet.

Drac kept mumbling things until he finally passed out. Farmer was mightily confused now, Dracula was mumbling about 'horses' and 'delicious meat' in his sleep.

"Drac," Farmer tried to get him to wake.

"Dracula," he tried again.

"DRACULA!" Farmer John finally raised his voice somewhat, barely coming out of his usual monotone.

"DADDY- I mean what?" Dracula quickly raised his head in alarm, almost hitting his lamp in the process. Farmer John was chuckling to himself on the other end of the call, he knew his voice was smooth as fuck, but he didn't realise he affected the great Swag Dracula,

"Did you have fun? You passed out a couple minutes ago."

Drac groaned and rubbed his face, letting a yawn slip out.

"I gotta sleep, we'll have to try and play again tomorrow or something," he remarked while closing out of the game. Farmer John had a smirk on his face,

"Alright, but only if you call me Daddy again," he said, laughing as he disconnected from the call.

"..Damn it, Farmer!"

((Aight. This was supposed to be like a fluff fic but it quickly turned into a crack fic because I forgot my original idea [curse you, memory loss! *shakes old man fist]. Sorry if it's not what you were expecting \\_(ツ)/ But! I will be making another oneshot featuring the amazing Farmer John, as he said he was okay with it [Get ready for some spicy meatball ]))

((And as always, I love to hear feedback! Even just a vote would be okay ; v; Also, requests are always open! ))

 _I guess I will continue to upload these here_ _*shrug kaomoji*_


	5. *ANNOUNCEMENT*

Aight. I probably won't be writing anymore oneshots for this book, so sorry about that. I say probably because with me, anything could happen.

Long-story-short: I left the Drac Pac. Boom. There. Done. If you wanna read why then you can find this story on the Wattpad app, but I'm just shortening it here.

Anway, if you still wanna talk to the author of this cringe shit: I have a Discord server. I'm also GummiBatman so *shrug kaomoji*

https/discord.gg/peZD5rC

I don't really care who joins, I just need friends ; v;


End file.
